Kamen Rider: War of the Ages!
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: The Rider War has begun once again. This time in the era of Neo Earth. Join Onyx and Ruby Ryuuzaki as they take up the mantles of Ryuga and Ryuki to put an end to a war of bloodshed that's been going on for hundreds of years. Rated M for obvious reason
1. Mirror Mayhem!

**Disclaimer: This is a fictional story involving characters from the Internet comic, Las Lindas. Las Lindas belongs to Chalo-san. Same goes for Kamen Rider Ryuki, which also doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

_Neo Earth, reborn after the Great War of the Primes. It's much like the Earth we know today, but is now much larger and highly advanced after 1000 years of regeneration and redevelopment from the tragic war. Now, everything is not extremely futuristic inclined, but science and nature coming together to give Neo Earth a more traditional and ancestral feel. Now the Furs, descendants of the Primes, and humans live together in peace. The city of Prism is now the greatest city on Neo Earth and home to Prism University, where everyone from all over the world come to attend._

* * *

Episode 1: Mirror Mayhem

Vixy was a beautiful fox with red and yellow hair tied into two pig tails, and green eyes. She also had a pair of perky breasts. She woke up with a drawn out yawn. She's still irritated from that party she went to 2 weeks ago. At least Tiggs managed to cheer her up. She went to bathroom, setting up her toothbrush when she suddenly heard a strange ringing sound.

Her eyes snapped open, "What the hell?" She looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. She found nothing and shrugged it off as she began to brush her teeth. She didn't notice that her mirror began to ripple like water before returning to normal.

Vixy made her way to the breakfast table where she was given a hot stack of pancakes, courtesy of her roommate Tiggs.

"Still feeling down?" Tiggs asked with a smile. Traci "Tiggs" Biggs was a tiger with long blue hair and green eyes who was Vixy's best (perhaps only) friend. She sees Vixy as the coolest person and copies Vixy's hair and fashion style to the point of imitation. She has quite the well endowed chest that leaves nothing to imagination.

She poked at the pancakes with a fork, "A little bit..." Her eyes wandered to a newspaper on the table. "Huh?" She picked it up and read the front page. It read, _"Another disappearance! Police are baffled!"_ "That's, like, what? The third time this month?"

Tiggs sighed, "I know, it's terrible. Everyone at school is getting spooked about it. So far, there were no witnesses either!"

Vixy frowned, "This is just too weird."

"Anyway, let's get to class! I got a good feeling about today!" Tiggs said enthusiastically.

The sexy fox chuckled, "That's what you say about every school day!"

"I know, but I REALLY mean it this time!"

Vixy and Tiggs were on the bus to Prism University. Tiggs was being her usual bubbly self while Vixy stared out the window. The bus stopped at a traffic light and two motorcycles pulled up to the side of the bus. Vixy heard the engines roar and she look to see the bikes.

The bike farther from the bus was a red Honda DN-01 with silver, claw-like, accents. The rider wore a dark red racing suit with a matching helmet and black visor. She also had a red, reptilian, tail with a spear-like tip. The rider caught Vixy looking and the rider waved. Vixy sweat-dropped and waved back.

The bike that was closer to Vixy was an iron gray Honda DN-01 with black flames. The rider wore a black trench coat, black pants, boots, matching gloves, and an iron gray helmet with a black visor. The rider also had a similar tail, but charcoal black. The rider only looked at Vixy, then turned back to the traffic light before the light changed and the vehicles began moving again.

"Weirdo..." Vixy muttered.

Tiggs blinked, "Something wrong, Vixy?"

She shook her head, N-No...It's nothing."

The black rider noticed Vixy's window ringing and saw it ripple. It was following her. He had to stay close to the girl and keep her safe. No matter what!

* * *

At Prism University, Vixy and Tiggs, sitting behind Vixy, were in their class when their human teacher, Prof. Benson, came in.

"Attention class. Today, we'll be having some new students joining us!" Murmurs echoed through the room before Benson turned to the door. "You can come in now!"

The door opened and two dragons, both as tall as Tiggs, walked in.

The first was female with red scaly skin, with a sunny yellow underbelly, and equally red eyes, wearing blue jeans, a red sports jacket, and a red halter top, with a gold dragon symbol in the center. Her fiery red hair was long and tied in a ponytail, with a pair of small, spiral, ram horns poking out through her hair. She also had a short muzzle, showing her reptilian appearance. Her spear-tipped tail swished back and forth.

She waved and smiled, "Hey, dudes and dudettes! I'm Ruby Ryuuzaki and it's, like, super awesome to be here!"

The other dragon was a male with charcoal black skin, also with a short muzzle, red eyes, and long, wild, black hair, with a pair of straight horns that were curved back. He was wearing a black trench coat over an iron gray shirt, with a dragon symbol similar to the girl's but was more wicked-looking and black, black pants, and boots. His tail was stationary.

Vixy didn't notice that a blush was creeping its way up to her furry face as she stared at Onyx. He glanced at her and she blushed harder, turning away from his gaze as he returned to facing the class.

He said calmly, "Onyx Ryuuzaki." He had a stoic look on his face and bowed, "Nice to meet you all."

Benson nodded, "Thank you both. Why don't you have a seat next to Miss Biggs and Miss Vixy?"

Ruby saluted, "Hai, Sensei!"

She then pulled Onyx by the hand as they took their seats. Ruby sat next to Tiggs while Onyx sat next to Vixy

Tiggs smiled, "You two new to Prism?"

Ruby smiled back, "You bet! Think you can help out a couple of dragons find their way around?"

She gave the female dragon a hug, "Just leave everything to me! I'll show you the BEST places to eat!" Ruby smiled and hugged the tiger girl back.

Vixy leaned over to Onyx, "Hey, you new here?" He didn't say anything but nodded. "What's wrong? You shy or something?" _'Now that I think about it...he's kinda cute.'_

Onyx turned to Vixy and bowed, _"Yoroshiku onegai-shimasu, Vixy-san."_ And turned back to facing the front of the class.

Vixy tilted her head in confusion, "Huh?"

Ruby leaned over to Vixy, "Sorry, he only speaks when he something important to say. He just said, 'Nice to meet you and let's get along together'."

Vixy sweat-dropped but nodded as she turned back to look at Onyx. _'Weirdo...'_

* * *

After class, Tiggs and Vixy gave the dragon duo a tour of Prism University, showing all the facilities that the prestigious school had to offer. Vixy noticed that Onyx was looking around, a lot. He was particularly looking at the windows and mirrors. It was as if he was expecting something to jump out of them. She shrugged the thought off as they continued with the tour.

They were now in a cafeteria, having lunch. Ruby and onyx had a pair of bento consisting of fried dumplings, rice, beef, and several vegetables.

Tiggs' eyes sparkled as she gazed at the food, "Oohhhh, that looks so good!"

Ruby smiled as she took a pair of chopsticks and grabbed a sliver of beef, "Wanna try one?"

She nodded, "Definitely!"

Ruby giggled as she held the beef, "Say 'Ahhh'!"

Tiggs blushed as she obeyed and opened her mouth for the food to enter. Ruby popped the beef into her mouth and Tiggs gushed over the delicacy.

"Oh wow! This is amazing!" the tiger gushed as she chewed. A small smile crept onto Onyx's face.

Ruby patted Onyx on the back, "When it comes to cooking, Onyx is a god among mortals!"

"You mean YOU made this, Onyx?" Onyx gave a small nod.

Vixy grinned, "Really? I'd like to see-" Her sentence was cut off when Onyx popped a piece of beef into the vixen's mouth. She almost choked, due to the sudden action, but swallowed the meat and she was instantly brought to tears because of how delicious it was. "Wow...this is awesome...!"

Onyx's smile grew slightly wider as he bowed, "Thank you..."

"Why, hello there!"

Ruby and Onyx turned to see three female individuals. A black rabbit with multiple tattoos, long black hair and pink eyes, a brown cat with brown jair and slightly gold eyes, and a prairie dog with long red hair tied into braids and blue eyes. They were Angel Loveridge, Tiare Mehran, and Ann Gustave.

Vixy glared at the black rabbit, "What the hell do YOU want?"

Angel smirked, "Just thought we'd welcome the new kids on the block. Maybe give them a tour of the school." She glared at Onyx and licked her lips subtly.

Ruby smiled and stood, "I'm Ruby! Nice to meet you guys and thanks for the offer, but we already have tour guides. This is my brother, Onyx!" Onyx said nothing as he merely bowed.

Angel gave him a slight grin, "Well tall, dark, and silent. If you ever need _anything_..." she pulled out a piece of paper from her cleavage and handed it to Onyx. "Just give me a call!"

Vixy walked up to Angel and growled, "Back off, Angel! We're eating here!"

Angel smirked, "Like you have anything to say about who I can talk to and who I can't!"

Tiare sighed, "Angel, let it go. That was two weeks ago, and it's done!"

Ann nodded worriedly, "Yeah, Angel. No need ta fly off the handle again!"

Angel shrugged and winked at Onyx, "See ya around, big boy!" And she walked away.

Tiare bowed slightly before leaving, "Sorry about the trouble."

Ann waved with a smile, "Later, y'all!"

"Bitch..." Vixy muttered.

Ruby leaned over to Vixy, "I'm assuming you two don't get along?"

"Vixy and Angel always fight," Tiggs interjected. "Angel has a way of coaxing aggression out of others."

Onyx crumbled the paper and threw it in the trash before he looked to Vixy, "You shouldn't let others aggravate you so easily. If you do that, you only leave yourself open for your enemies to kill you." He then walked away, "Let's continue the tour! This place is interesting."

Tiggs and Vixy blinked, as they said in unison, "Did he just talk in more than twp words?"

Ruby, "That's Onyx for ya! Only speaks when he has something important to say."

* * *

Right now, Tiggs and Vixy were in the bathroom washing up.

"Those two are fun, aren't they?" Tiggs chirped.

Vixy chuckled, "Ruby is quite the character. But that Onyx takes the cake."

"What do you mean?"

"He only talks when it's important. It's like the guy's taken a vow of silence, or something." She then frowned, "Also, there's something weird about him. Half the time I've been watching him, he seems to have this painful expression on his face. Like he's seen or done something so horrible he could...just die. Not to mention he's been staring at most of the mirrors and windows everywhere we went. It's like he's waiting for something to pop out and grab him."

Traci grinned as she hugged Vixy from behind, "Hnnn? Sounds like somebody has a crush!"

Vixy blushed and sputtered, "W-What are you talking about?"

She giggled, "Relax, Vixy! It's just rare to see you act like a girl. But you're right, Onyx has been looking kind of sad. Maybe you can cheer him up."

"You mean with my sexy charms?" she joked.

Tiggs laughed, "Exactly!"

However, as they shared some laughs, they failed to notice a familiar ringing coming from the mirror in front of them.

Vixy then noticed something wrapped around her neck when she looked in the mirror. "What the hell is that?"

Tiggs blinked, "What's what?"

"There's something around my neck."

Tiggs looked to Vixy's neck, "There's nothing there."

Then large gray legs began to emerge out of the mirror and the girls screamed. "KIYAAAHHH!" They tried top pull back but the wrapping around Vixy's neck was apparently webbing, as a large spider began to show its face. It screeched with huger before getting a face full of a black fist and flying back into the mirror.

Ruby rushed to the two girls, "Are you OK?"

Vixy coughed and nodded, "Yeah...!" She looked to Onyx, who was standing in front of the mirror, "Thanks..."

Onyx looked down to Vixy and nodded before turning to Ruby, "Ruby-neechan, take care of them."

Ruby nodded, "Be careful!"

Tiggs blinked, "Where are you going?"

Onyx didn't answer as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an iron gray, rectangular, case with the same dragon symbol, with a gem in between the horns, that was on his shirt. He directed it to the mirror and, in his reflection, black flames wrapped around his waist before becoming a silver belt with a rectangular cavity in the buckle. Onyx then curled his right hand into a claw and held it in front of his face as he leveled his left hand with his stomach. "Henshin!" he called out as he snapped the case in a quick motion and had his hands at his side before the gem on the deck glowed red. Black flames enveloped Onyx's body and dispersed to reveal that he was clad in a pitch-black bodysuit. His arms and legs were equipped with black arm and shin guards, and the back of his hands were also plated. His shoulders were protected by black pads that jutted upward. His chest was protected by pitch-black armor that mimicked a human chest. His helmet was completely black, held a black grilled face plate that covered two menacing glowing red eyes. On the helmet was a crest that looked like a wicked black dragon with a red gem between its horns. All pieces of his armor were trimmed with yellow. On his left arm was a gauntlet, shaped like a black dragon's head with red eyes. His tail was still out. He was now...Kamen Rider Ryuga!

Vixy and Tiggs gaped when they saw this. Ryuga looked to the girls before jumping into the mirror, causing it to ripple like water before it returned to normal.

* * *

Ryuga jumped out of the mirror, realizing he was now in Mirror World and left the bathroom, only to be lunged at by the spider monster.

**Music - Hatenaki Inochi**

Ryuga hissed, "Despider, huh? Better make this quick!"

ran and jump kicked the Mirror Spider before clawing at it like a wild animal. He back flipped and drew a card from his deck. He glanced at it and slid into the Drag Visor.

_"Sword Vent!"_

Ryuga's black Drag Saber flew into his right hand and he swung it at the Despider's legs, chopping them off and crippling the monster. He slid from underneath it and pulled another card before feeding it to the Drag Visor.

_"Advent!"_

A portal of darkness opened in the floor and a black, mechanical, Chinese dragon emerged with fury, roaring at the Despider with anger. It swung its tail at the weak monster and flung it to a wall, allowing her master to finish the battle.

"It's time for your baptism...of Darkness!" Ryuga growled as he pulled another card.

_"Final Vent!"_

The dragon danced around its master before Ryuga ran towards the Despider and jumped. The dragon used the opportunity to blast Ryuga with its breath and ignited his body in black flames and propelled him to the target with great speed as he performed a flying roundhouse kick.

**"Hellfire Crash!"** he shouted as he smashed his foot into the Mirror Monster and it exploded into black flames and pieces.

**End Music**

An orb of light rose from the ashes of the monster as the dragon flew up to gobble the orb and belched with satisfaction.

"Remember to chew your food, Dragblacker," Ryuga admonished before walking back into the bathroom and jumping into the mirror.

* * *

The mirror rippled again and Ryuga jumped out of it, startling Tiggs and Vixy. Ryuga took a deep breath before he was covered in black flames again and the armor disappeared.

Vixy stood up and glared at Onyx, "What the hell are you?"

Onyx gave the vixen a serious look and answered, "Kamen Rider...Ryuga."

Shards of glass came together to form a black and white image of Onyx with his deck in the corner of the frame.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: Another idea that was swimming in the chaotic pool that is known as my brain! Again, the only characters I own are Onyx and Ruby. All other charaters go to their respective owners. If anyone is curious about Las Lindas, you can simply google it. Let me know what you guys think!


	2. A Tale of the Ages!

Episode 2: A Tale of the Ages!

Vixy glared at the two dragon twins that sat on the couch of the apartment. Ruby wore a fearful expression on her face while Onyx remained stoic. The fact that he didn't even blink was creeping Vixy out a little. Tiggs was worried about what Vixy would do their new friends, if Vixy even considered them as such.

"Alright, you two have got some SERIOUS explaining to do," Vixy said in a serious tone.

Ruby cringed, "Well...it's complicated..."

"I told you before," Onyx spoke. "We're Kamen Riders."

"That doesn't tell me shit!" Vixy yelled. Ruby flinched while Onyx remained calm.

Tiggs rubbed the vixen's shoulders, "Now now, Vixy, there's no need to shout."

"Traci-san is right," Onyx nodded. "Always being angry isn't good for your health. Also, you never asked us anything for us to explain to begin with."

Vixy blinked. Onyx spoke longer again and gave her a reasonable argument. She sighed, "Alright, my fault. Let me rephrase what I said. What is a Kamen Rider?"

He shook his head, "Gomen, Vixy-san, but we cannot tell you."

Vixy slammed her fist on the coffee table and got in Onyx's face, "Why not!"

"Because no one is supposed to know of us."

Tiggs spoke up, "Is it bad if we found out?"

Ruby sweat-dropped, "Well, we're just trying to avoid any unnecessary attention."

Vixy blinked, "What kind of attention?"

Onyx narrowed his eyes as he watched the window, "Other Riders..."

Tiggs gasped, "You mean there's more of you guys?" The siblings nodded.

Vixy continued, "So, what was that monster from the mirror?"

Onyx sighed, "You're persistent... Alright, I'll tell that much. They're called Mirror Monsters. They're beings that exist in a realm beyond the mirrors. Mirror World."

The two girls blinked, "Mirror World...?"

He nodded, "It's much like this world, except all forms of writing are backwards, and only the Mirror Monsters can exist there. The atmosphere in that world seems to be poisonous to outsiders." He turned to Vixy, "You've heard about all the cases involving missing people, right?" She nodded, "Well, you can thank the Mirror Monsters for that."

Tiggs gulped, "Whaddya mean?" She didn't like the sound of that.

Ruby responded, "Mirror Monsters don't have food in their world. So...they eat what's in this world."

Vixy's eyes widened in shock as she made her conclusion, "You mean they..."

Onyx finished with a nod, "They eat people to sustain their own lives." Tiggs began to cry. "We've been roaming around for a while, stopping them from eating people whenever we can. Just like what we're supposed to."

Vixy cocked an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ruby replied with a frown, "The truth is...we're on the run."

"Why?"

Onyx answered, "We're being hunted."

Tiggs gasped, "Who would want to hunt you two?"

"I believe I can answer that."

All eyes were on the door when they saw a tall, sexy, red-orange female bear with shoulder-length, straight, hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue cheongsam and a comforting smile.

Vixy blinked, "Miss Ambar? What are you doing here?"

Ruby got stars in her eyes, "Oh my gosh! High Prime-sama!"

Ambar smiled, "Nice to meet you too, dear!"

Onyx jumped back from the couch and got into a defensive stance, "How did you get in here?"

Ruby kicked Onyx in the back of the head, _"Oi! Don't be rude!" _She bowed to Ambar, _"Gomen-nasai, Prime-sama! My brother doesn't know any better."_

Ambar giggled, _"Don't worry about it. I understand his feelings." _She looked to Vixy, "Vixy, I'm sure you wish to know the truth about the Kamen Riders."

Vixy nodded and gestured to the twins, "I haven't been getting straight answers from these two lately, so some solid info would be nice."

She giggled, "You're just like your mother! But that isn't necessarily a bad thing." She then continued, "Before the first Primes came to the Old Earth, there existed humans who had the power to transform and become powerful warriors. They were known as Kamen Riders. It's believed that the Greek Gods created 24 decks of cards that allowed these humans to transform into these warriors and fight the Mirror Monsters that plagued Earth. However, their true purpose was to fight in a grand battle for the prize of a single wish."

Tiggs tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow, "A wish? You mean like a genie."

"Of sorts. But it's not simply a wish, like in the fairy tales." Ambar turned to Onyx, "Onyx, sweetie, would you like to elaborate on the wish?"

Onyx sighed, "24 clans are given a deck to fight. And a member of each clan is chosen to represent them. The last Rider standing after the war is granted a single wish. It can be anything, from reviving the dead, to bringing about the destruction of the entire universe."

Tiggs and Vixy gasped.

"Destroy the...universe...?" Tiggs stammered.

Vixy breathed, "A single wish...is that strong?"

Onyx frowned, "Never underestimate the power of a single wish. Millions have died just for obtaining the prize. The Riders have fought for hundreds of years, even before the first Primes came to Earth." He clenched his fists, "And the bloodshed still continues..."

"Are all the Kamen Riders dragons, like you two?" Tiggs asked curiously.

He shook his head, "The Kamen Riders were designed after each of the 24 Zodiac symbols. The gods called them Zodiac Knights, but humans have referred to them as Kamen Riders. So the name stuck."

Vixy nodded, "So, you're running from the other Riders. Makes sense that you don't want to lose."

"We're not in this war to win! We're going to end this war once and for all!"

Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out a black case with a golden dragon head in the center that a red jewel in the center. "You see, we're both Kamen Riders."

Vixy blinked, "Wait, why are there _two_ dragon decks? I thought there was only one dragon in the Zodiac."

Onyx looked away, "I'm what some would call...an anomaly. My deck was in my hands when I was born."

"Have you fought any of the other Riders before?"

He frowned, "I have..."

"What was it like?" Tiggs asked.

Onyx closed his eyes as his fists clenched harder, blood dripping from the broken skin of his hands, "Painful..."

Vixy panicked as she grabbed his hands, "You idiot! What are you doing?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen, "Let's get the first aid kit."

Ruby frowned, "Otouto..." Her head snapped up when she heard a familiar ringing sound.

Ambar turned to the female dragon, "Something wrong, hun?"

"A Mirror Monster!" She turned to Onyx, "You'll stay here. I got this one!" Onyx nodded before Ruby walked over to a mirror. She then flashed the deck to the mirror and, in her reflection, red flames wrapped around her waist to form the same kind of belt that Onyx wore. She thrust her right arm across her chest and set her left arm at her waist, "Hensin!" he snapped the deck into the belt and the gem began to glow. Red flames covered her body and dispersed to reveal Ruby clad in a red bodysuit, black gauntlets and boots, black shoulder pads, and black torso armor with silver muscles on the chestplate. Her helmet was black with a silver grilled face plate with red eye pieces behind it. The helmet also had a silver dragon crest, much like Ruby's deck, and had a red gem between the horns. On her left arm was a red and silver gauntlet, shaped like a dragon's head, with yellow eyes. Aside from the color, she resembled Kamen Rider Ryuga.

"Kamen Rider...Ryuki!" Ruby announced before she hopped into the mirror.

* * *

Ryuki ran through the street and looked around. She knew the monster was close to the apartment and she was gonna destroy it. She heard a squealing bellow and turned to see a red boar-like humanoid charging at her.

"A Wildboarder?" Ryuki questioned with scoff. "No problem!" She took a minute to stretch and jumped over the charging monster before barraging the best with punishing kicks. She pounded her foot into the boar before sweeping the Wildboarder from under its feet and giving it an axe kick to the gut. She backed away and opened her Drag Visor before drawing a card from her deck and sliding it into the Visor.

_"Sword Vent!"_

A dao with a red handle fell from the sky and into Ryuki's right hand and the Mirror Monster squealed before charging her again. Ryuki side-stepped the charging monster and slashed it across the back, with sparks exploding everywhere. The Wildboarder stumbled in its steps and Ryuki slashed at the beast again and again. She then jump kicked the monster in the head, sending it crashing and rolling on the asphalt. The Wildboarder bellowed in anger and charged as she drew another card and fed it to the Drag Visor.

_"Guard Vent!"_

Two red and silver shields, shaped like dragon bellies, materialized in her hands and she held them up. The Beast rammed into Ryuki but it didn't make her budge. Ryuki roared and pushed the beast back by running into a wall, putting the pig monster in a small crater. She then drew another card.

_"Final Vent!"_

Out from a nearby window, a red, mechanical, Chinese dragon with yellow eyes flew out and roared as it danced around its Mistress as she went into a kata and flew into the sky. Ryuki jumped up after the dragon and spin in the air as she set up a side kick with her right foot. The dragon roared and engulfed Ryuki in flames, propelling her to the paralyzed Wildboarder.

**"Dragon Flame Smash!" **Ryuki called out as she crashed into the Mirror Monster and it exploded. An orb floated into the sky and the dragon gobbled it up. "Enjoy the lunch!" Ryuki chided as the dragon disappeared into the sky. Ryuki skipped a little bit before jumping into a nearby glass door, returning to Vixy and Tiggs' apartment.

* * *

Back in the apartment, Vixy and Onyx were in the kitchen while the vixen was wrapping bandages around the black dragon's hands.

Vixy sighed, "You gotta be more careful, you know?" Onyx said nothing as he stared down at his hands. "What? Not so talkative anymore?"

"Your hands are warm."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Onyx held her hands and placed them against his face, "Your hands. They're very warm and carry a gentle touch. It's different from your usual facade of aggressiveness."

Vixy blushed and looked away, "Look...I'm sorry about yelling at you before. I'm just stressed out."

He looked at her, "Does it have to do with Angel-san?"

She frowned, "It has a LOT to do with that slut! Her and a lot of people at school hate me. I try my best to get their love and attention, but I can feel it backfire on me sometimes!"

Onyx nodded, "I understand what it means to be targeted by the discrimination of others because of how I look, but that doesn't mean you should just give in to it."

She began to sob, "But what good is a cheerleader that no one likes...?"

"You mustn't falter, Vixy-san. After all, Traci-san is your friend, isn't she?"

Vixy wiped her tears and chuckled, "She's about the only friend I got..."

"And you have us."

Vixy's eyes widened, "What?"

Onyx and Vixy gazed into each other's eyes, "You have me and Ruby-neechan. I'm sure you won't be alone if you have us to help you."

She giggled, "You're such a cornball." They moved closer to each other, almost within kissing distance, "But...that isn't really a bad thing..."

"TADAIMA!"

Vixy and Onyx jumped in a startled motion as Ruby hopped out of the mirror and into the living room.

"So, how was it?" Tiggs asked.

Ruby grinned, "Peace 'o cake!" She ran to the kitchen and saw Onyx, "Ne, Onyx, how're your hands?"

He showed her the bandaged hands as they walked back to the living room, "Better."

Ambar got up from her seat, "Well, I must be going." She walked over to Onyx and grabbed his hands, "By the way, there's something I want to give you. Now close your eyes."

Onyx cocked an eyebrow, "Why...?"

"Shh…just do it."

Onyx sighed and gave into the bear's demand as he closed his eyes. He then felt nothing but silence and emptiness, _'Where am I...? Is something supposed to happen?'_

**"Child of the Dragon Gods,"** a gentle voice spoke.** "I am overjoyed to finally meet you!"**

Onyx opened his eyes to see a tall woman bathed in a bright light, wearing an elegant gown, having aqua blue eyes, energy wings, and wearing a gold pendant with an aquamarine gem. Onyx was brought to tears as he gazed at the beauty of the goddess-like figure.

_"Who...are you...?" _he asked.

The spirit smiled, **"I am Apogeo, the Spirit of Prism. I shall bestow, unto you, the light of Creation. And from it, you shall learn, live and grow together. But you must understand that its power is only a delicate reflection of your soul."**

_"Ore no...tamashii...?"_ A tiny ball of light fell into Onyx's hands and he stared at the warm ball of light as he caught it.

**"Child of the Dragon Gods, let this child of Prism guide and protect you until you have found what it is that you seek. May you, and your loved ones, live a long life of happiness and fulfillment."**

_"Matte! What do you mean by "Child of the Dragon Gods"? I don't understand!"_

**"Farewell, Onyx."** Suddenly...a flash!

Onyx's eyes flew open and he found himself in the living room again, with the girls surrounding him and staring at his hands. Onyx looked down to see a golden pendant with an ovular ruby.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

Tiggs giggled, "It's a Spirit!"

Ambar waved at the group before opening the door, "Farewell, everyone!"

_"Matte kudasai!"_ Onyx called. "You can't just give something to me, just like that! And how do you know about the Rider War?"

"Sorry, sweetie, but I just did! And you need all the help you can get! You've got some wonderful friends and a lot of potential. It's up to you, whether you use it or not. As for how I know about the Rider War, that's my little secret. I'll come back to check up on all of you once in a while." She winked and left the apartment, leaving only silence.

Ruby looked back to the pendant in her brother's hands, "So, what about this thing?" She poked the gem and a bright burst forth, forcing everyone to shut their eyes. "Shit! What'd I do! ?"

Onyx then heard Apogeo's voice echoed in his head, _**"Remember, Child of the Dragon Gods...This is not a gift, but a great responsibility...a delicate reflection of your soul.**_"

A Spirit emerged from the gem with closed eyes. It was a child-sized female, as white as a ghost, with long hair and detached mechanical wings floating from her back. She also had quite a proportionate bust, despite her size. The gold pendant rested on her chest. Onyx then noticed that the gem had latched onto his left wrist, looking like a bracelet. The Spirit opened its eyes to reveal bright red, cheerful, orbs.

She gave the group a wide smile and said in Japanese, _"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna! I'll be your Residential Spirit from now on!"_

Ruby grabbed the Spirit into a big hug, _"KAWAIII! She's so adorable! Omachikaeri!"_

The Spirit hugged Ruby back with a passion, _"Onee-sama!"_ She then phased through Ruby's arms and floated over to Onyx, _"Onyx-sama, would you like to give me a name?"_

Onyx took a minute to think before turning back to the ghost-like girl, "Kagami. That will be your name."

Kagami smiled and hugged him, _"Arigato, Onyx-sama!"_

Ruby got next to Vixy, "By the way, Vixy-chan, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Vixy blinked, "What is it?"

She twiddled her thumbs, "I was wondering...if Onyx and I could move in with you and Traci-chan...?"

Tiggs gasped, "You mean you two don't have a place to live?"

Onyx replied calmly, "We just came to this city a few days and haven't found a place to sleep yet."

Ruby got on her knees, "Please, Vixy-chan! We'll do whatever you want! Just don't kick us out!"

Kagami followed Ruby's example and groveled before the vixen, _"Please, Vixy-sama! Don't throw us out into the cold darkness!"_

_"ONEGAI~!"_ they pleaded in unison.

Onyx sighed, "Oi, Ruby-neechan, Kagami, you don't have to do that!"

Tiggs looked to Vixy and smiled, "Let them stay, Vixy. After all, they don't have a place to live, and we got plenty of room!"

Vixy chuckled with a sweat drop, "OK, OK, you three can stay. I was thinking about asking you guys to move in with us anyway."

The dragon girl and Spirit smiled and tackled the vixen, "GROUP HUG!"

Onyx sighed as he face-palmed himself, "How do I get in these messes?"

"That's my line..." Vixy grunted with dizzy swirls in her eyes as Ruby and Kagami cuddled against her.

Shards of glass came together to form a black and white image of the three girls with Ruby's deck in the corner of the frame.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: And Ruby shows off her badassness! Ambar, Apogeo, and the concept of Spirits belong to Chalo-san. Also, the concept of the Zodiac Knights belong to Kamen Rider Chrome. Now the Ryuuzaki twins, plus Kagami, are living with Vixy and Tiggs! Things may get interesting from here on out. Hope you guys like this one. R+R please!


	3. Old Friends and New Bonds!

Episode 3: Old Friends and New Bonds!

It was night time in the city of Prism when two shadowed figures stood on top of one of the tallest skyscrapers.

"Find anything?" one asked.

"They're here," the other stated, "I smell them."

"Good. The sooner we find them, the quicker we can solidify our forces. I'll be damned if I let anything happen to those two."

The other chuckled, "It'll be fun to see Ryuuzaki-kun again!"

His companion nodded, "True, as well as Ruby-hime."

* * *

Vixy's POV:

_"It's been about one month since the Dragon Twins moved in with us. To be honest, I thought the place would get too cramped. What, with all the clothes and all. But those two really know how top brighten a place up. Ruby takes care of the house cleaning and I've never seen the place so spotless! She says something about cleaning the house is the same as "cleaning your soul" but it sounds a little complicated to me. Must be some spiritual shit. Hope doesn't seem to mind them. She and Ruby sure get along pretty easy. But that's just Hope's charm, she gets along with anybody. I've gotta say, Onyx is a real piece of work. I've never seen a guy work in the kitchen like he does! It's like he's in another world when he cooks. His meat tasted so good (Not THAT meat, ya pervs)! His cooking is just fucking awesome! He's a little weird though, when it comes to doing the laundry. I'm not saying he's bad at it! In fact, he's pretty good. It's just that...he does everyone's laundry! His own, his sister's, Hope's, Tiggs', even MINE! It's like the guy doesn't have an ounce of decency! When I confronted him about it, all he said was, and I quote, "I'm used to it." Like I said, weird. But like I said before, it's not really a bad thing. But he's always so stoic, as if he was a robot or something. I've never seen him smile ONCE since he's lived here. Does he have anything to smile about at all? Is he even happy living here? Maybe I should talk to him...He does get pretty talkative when we're alone. Maybe he trusts me..."_

* * *

Onyx was out of the shower and in a towel, drying his hair while gathering his thoughts.

_'How does Ambar know about the Rider War? The Riders have existed long before the Primes ever set foot on Earth before their war restarted here... Could she have gotten information from the other Riders...? Also...there's that business about Dragon Gods...'_

Kagami phased through the door, with a white towel wrapped around herself and hair, "Onyx-sama, may I brush your hair?"

Onyx looked to the Spirit and nodded, "Sure." Kagami smiled and floated behind Onyx, stroking his hair with the brush. "You should know that it's impolite to walk in on someone during their bath."

"Forgive me, Onyx-sama. I'm still learning. But if we could just talk for a little while, I'm sure I won't make mistakes like that."

He shook his head, "It's fine. That's how we learn. But too be honest...I'm not too big on "bonding" with anyone at the moment. I've got a lot on my mind to deal with."

Kagami then hugged him from behind, "I can feel it from you, Onyx-sama. You miss your parents. You miss your friends that you were forced to abandon. You're hot for that sexy fox, tiger, and hybrid that you now live with. And you miss Tsubasa-san the most..."

Onyx slowly turned to glare at the ghost, snarling, "Don't EVER...say that name again..."

Kagami backed away and cringed, "Please forgive me, Onyx-sama...! I didn't mean to anger you...!"

He sighed as he turned back to the mirror, "No, I should beg for _your _forgiveness, Kagami. I just don't want to remember that _incident_..."

She nodded, "Your memories of her seem to be locked off to me. May I ask what happened?"

Onyx lowered his head, "I don't wanna talk about it..." He then heard a ringing sound and looked to the mirror.

It was the black dragon, Dragblacker, Onyx's Contract Monster.

**"Looks like the phantom's got you pegged, Onyx," **Dragblacker jeered in a female voice.

Onyx glared at the Mirror Monster, "Hold your tongue, Black! Don't forget whose fault it is now that Tsubasa's soul is no longer among us!"

**"And YOU don't forget whose fault it is for not taking action!"**

"Shut up..."

**"She vowed to love you."**

"Shut up...!"

**"She vowed to be with you. But when it came down to it, she couldn't handle the pressure and tried to-"**

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Onyx smashed his fist into the mirror, shattering the glass and cutting off Dragblacker's taunting. Kagami flew back out of fear of her Master's wrath and all the girls came storming into the bathroom, including Hope.

Hope was a young woman with the build of an antelope with a coyote's tail. She had light brown fur, messy black hair, green eyes, and short black horns.

"What the hell!" Vixy yelled. She blushed, _'LOOK AT THOSE ABS!'_

"Onyx, what happened?" Ruby demanded.

"Oh my god!" Tiggs gasped, "Are you alright?" She blushed as well, _'He must work out...'_

"What broke?" Hope asked. She also broke into a blush, _'Hubba hubba...!'_

Onyx's hand was once again bloodied as he panted. "Sorry about the mirror... I'll be sure to have it replaced." He walked to the door and the girls let him pass as they saw him walk into the guest room.

Ruby turned to Kagami, "Kagami-chan, what happened?"

Kagami cringed, "We were talking with Kuro-sempai...and when I asked about Tsubasa, he got angry and broke the mirror."

Ruby paled, "Do you have any idea what you've done...? Oh, this is NOT good...!"

Vixy blinked, "Who's Tsubasa?"

"The one person you do NOT want to mention in front of Onyx."

Tiggs gulped, "Is it that bad?" They must've had a bad history if just mentioning this girl's name could get Onyx so angry to the point of breaking something. He was usually so quiet.

Ruby crossed her arms against her chest, "Unless something is done, he's gonna be mad for hours!"

Hope looked to Onyx's room and frowned, "He looked like he was in a lot of pain... Isn't there something we can do to help him out?"

"Sorry, Hope-chan, but Onyx won't let anyone in until he's calmed down. And that could take a long while."

* * *

The next day in Prism University, several girls were in the bathroom when the mirror began to ripple like water. They backed away fearfully and dreaded what would come out of it.

Two figures jumped out of the mirror and landed in heap on the floor groaning in pain.

One was a tall young man, 6'2", of about 22 years old. He had shoulder-length black hair with red and silver tipped highlights and a bang over his left brown eye, wore a crimson, gold buckled, vest with a gold phoenix design on his the left breast pocket, black pants, and studded, fingerless, gloves.

The other boy was about 5'9" in height and looked to be about 19. He was a white tiger with spiky white hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a white gi with blue kung fu pants. The gi had a gold tiger face printed on the left side of the chest.

_"Oww..."_ the male tiger groaned before whacking the taller human on the head. _"Your sense of direction sucks! I said to go left but you said up! Who the fuck picks up from right or left! WHO!" _he yelled in Japanese.

_"At least we made it here!" _the boy argued. _"You said his scent led to this school, but we just ended up in a room of the school."_

The tiger nodded, _"His scent is here. Besides, where are we?"_

"AHEM!"

The two boys froze and slowly turned around to see a group of mixed girls, humans and furs, with either hearts or red glows in their eyes carrying what looked like mallets, maces, ropes, whips, gags, candles...and dildos...?

The human boy sweat-dropped and muttered, "Just like me, Onyx, and the hot spring incident..."

The tiger muttered, "What did you do?"

He smiled, "Simple."

Meanwhile, Onyx was walking through the halls after his last class while Ruby and the girls, including Kagami, kept a distance from him.

"He's really steamed..." Vixy muttered.

Kagami sobbed, "And it's my fault..."

Ruby sighed, "If only Marcus or Tora-kun were here, they'd know what to do..."

"Old friends, I assume?" Hope inquired.

"We all hung out together back in Tokyo. But I doubt they'd be here"

_"RUN! FUCKING RUN!"_

All eyes were down the hall as two boys, one human and the other a white tiger, ran from a horde of women armed with weapons and sex toys.

The human looked a head and smiled as he waved, _"Ruby-hime!"_ He and the tiger boy jumped into Onyx's arms as the girls stopped and glared at the black dragon.

"Give us the boy toys!" the horde demanded.

Black aura emanated from Onyx's body as it turned into a dragon and growled venomously, causing the girls to cringe in fear. "Get lost..." he growled.

They horde was both turned on and scared for their lives, so they did the sensible thing and ran.

The human jumped off of Onyx and hugged Ruby, _"Ruby-hime! It's so good to see you again!"_

Ruby giggled, _"What are you doing here, Marcus?"_

_"Looking for you and Onyx, of course!"_

The tiger looked up at a growling Onyx and sweat-dropped, _"Good to see ya, Ryuuzaki-kun..." _Onyx dropped the tiger onto the floor. _"Ow..."_

* * *

Next location: Football field (the bleachers)...

"I'm Marcus Kouhei," the Japanese male smiled, "and it's a pleasure to meet all you fine furry ladies! But alas, I'm eternally linked to my beloved Ruby-hime! The gem that is my heart!"

Vixy sweat-dropped, _'He's a bigger cornball than Onyx...'_

Tiggs giggled, "You're funny!"

Hope chuckled, "I think it's sweet."

Ruby sighed dreamily, "How romantic..."

The tiger boy sat on the grass with his legs folded and bowed, "Yamaguchi Tora! Nice to meet you!"

Tiggs gave the white tiger boy a big hug, "He's so FLUFFY!"

Tora rasped, "Let...go...!"

Vixy looked to Marcus, "So, what are you two doing her anyway?"

"We came to look for Ryuuzaki-tachi," Tora answered as he finally got out of the busty tiger's grip.

Marcus continued, "A lot of shit happened and Ruby-hime and Onyx were forced to leave Tokyo. We've been looking for them for about a year."

A whistle went off and the group turned to the field where the Prism University football team was practicing.

"Alright, listen up," the human coach called. "We've got about 3 months till the big game with Bayridge, so I want no slackers!"

Marcus heard this and the gears started turning as a light bulb appeared over his head and flashed brightly.

He wore a wide grin, "Light...bulb...!" He grabbed Onyx and Tora by the hand and pulled them down to the field. He ran to the coach and asked, "Excuse me coach, are there any open positions for my friends and I?"

The coach cocked an eyebrow and checked his papers. He smirked, "You're in luck, kid, coz I got three empty slots since my previous three players graduated. You three interested in playing for the school?"

Marcus smiled, "Of course! Is it alright if we could have a little skirmish with the team?"

He bugged, "You three against the ENTIRE TEAM?" Marcus nodded. He smirked, "OK, kid. If one of you can get passed the entire team and make the goal, then you're all on the team. No questions asked."

"Perfect!"

Many of the players murmured among themselves. Three scrawny kids against them?

Davin, the team's captain, was curious. He was a muscular raccoon with long red hair and yellow eyes. He recognized the new kid, Ryuuzaki, but the other two were a mystery to him.

Vixy paled, "What is that idiot thinking? !"

Tiggs worried, "I have a bad feeling about this..."

Hope frowned, "Those three are gonna get crushed."

Ruby smirked, "No, they're gonna fly."

Kagami floated next to Ruby, "Onee-sama, what do you mean by that?"

She grinned at the little ghost, "Just wait and see."

On the far end of the bleachers, Angel, Tiare, and Ann were watching as well.

Ann gasped, "Well slap my buns and call me a baby! Those three are gonna take on Davin and his team all by there lonesome?"

Tiare was reading a book and replied, "I calculate their chance of success to be zero."

Angel smirked, "Let's just see what these guys are made of. I'm sure Davin will teach these newbies what football is all about."

The boys were huddled up and discussing a strategy...or at least they were supposed to...

"Tell me why we're doing this again," Onyx demanded dryly.

Mracus replied, "Don't think I don't recognize that tone of smell in your speech, Onyx."

"You mean 'voice'."

"Same difference! Look, I can tell you're pissed right now because somebody used the forbidden 'T' word in your vicinity. Personally, she was like a little sister to me. But we have to focus on the here and now!"

"That doesn't explain WHY we're doing this," Tora added.

"Couple reasons, my feline buddy. We need Onyx to get focused on something else for a little while. Second, I just feel like showing off in front of Ruby-hime. And lastly, what's a better way to relieve stress than with good ol' football?" His two friends understood that logic and nodded. "Now, I think it's high time for us _devil bats_ to spread our wings again."

Tora grinned, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Marcus grinned back, "Black Ghost on two." The all clapped. "Break!"

The kick off was made and the ball flew into the sky, landing into Marcus' arms when several bigger players came into tackle him. Tora intercepted them and did a hand stand as he spun himself and knocked the opponents away.

"Ghost!" Marcus called as he launched the ball to Onyx like a cannon.

Onyx caught the ball and ran at a moderate pace. Several guys came at him and his eyes flashed. One went to tackle him, but Onyx vanished, and the guy landed in the dirt.

Vixy gasped, "What the hell? !"

Hope blinked, "Where'd he go?"

Tiggs pointed, "Over there!"

Onyx was already a good distance from where he was before, as if he jumped from one point to another.

Kagami gaped, "How did Onyx-sama do that?"

Ruby smirked, "**Devil Bat Ghost**. It's a technique that utilizes a sharp turn that allows you to manoeuvre through tight spots. If one can master it, they can move so fast they'll create an after image of themselves that the enemy ends up attacking instead of the actual person. Onyx has mastered this technique to a point where, back home, he was known as "The Black Ghost"."

Onyx kept running with no opposition, easily making the 40-yard line. Only Davin was in his path.

Davin smirked as he went for a tackle, "Sorry new kid, but you're not gonna get passed..."

_**'Multiple Ghost!'**_

Davin sweat-dropped as he literally saw three to five images of Onyx, breaking out into several directions. "...Me...?" Davin ended up tripping and landing in the grass face first.

Onyx stopped as he reached the goal post, dropping the ball where he stood. Silence fell upon the field before Ruby and the girls cheered loudly.

Vixy yelled, "Did you see that! ?"

Tiggs jumped up and down, her boobs jiggling as a result, "That was amazing!"

Hope marvelled, "I've never seen anybody move like that before!"

Ann whistled, "Well shave mah fur an' call me a naked mole-rat! Did ya see them moves?"

Tiare gaped, "I...don't believe it...!"

Angel stammered, "He got passed Davin... No one ever gets passed him... What is that guy?"

Vixy glanced at Angel and smirked to herself, _'Take that, Quarterback Slut!'_

Marcus laughed as he patted Onyx on the back, "As expected of our Black Ghost!"

Tora grinned as he hooked an arm over his shoulder, "Nice to see that you haven't gotten rusty on us, Ryuuzaki-kun!" He caught Ann looking at him and shot the dog girl a grin and a wink, making her blush.

Onyx smiled, "That actually felt pretty good! Feels great to play like that again!" The girls ran to the trio to give them their praises and congratulations. This was the first time she ever saw Onyx smile around people and it looked good.

Davin walked up to the trio and smiled, "Those were some great moves, guys!" He extended a hand, "Welcome to the team."

Marcus shook his hand and smiled, "Thank you, and it'll be a pleasure..." His sentence was cut off when he heard a familiar ringing. "Please excuse us." He grabbed Tora and Onyx and made their way inside. He called to Ruby, "Ruby-hime, can you wait up for us? OK, thanks!"

Davin blinked, "OK..."

Vixy blinked, "Where are they going?"

"Bathroom," Ruby answered.

"All three of them?"

"Mirror Monster."

Onyx and the boys made it to the locker room where they found a large mirror. Onyx flashed his deck to the mirror, followed by Marcus and Tora.

"Henshin!" Onyx called before snapping his deck in and transforming into Ryuga.

Tora's deck was blue in color with diamond-shaped studs on the corners, and a golden tiger face in the center. Tora went into a complex kata before shouting, "Henshin!" He snapped the deck into the belt and the tiger symbol began to glow. Ice began to quickly cover his body before it shattered to reveal his new form. He now wore a black bodysuit, silver shin and arm guards with blue padding, silver armored gloves, black torso armor with a silver chest plate and blue trim, silver shoulder pads shaped like tiger paws also with blue trim, and a black helmet with a silver face plate, six horizontal slits and one vertical over a black visor with silver whiskers. Strapped to his belt was a blue axe with a silver blade, blue shaft and a tiger's head. This was Kamen Rider Shard!

Marcus' deck was crimson red with gold feathers in the corners and a golden phoenix in the center. He brought his right hand down to his left hip before thrusting it forward and then bringing it down to his right hip. He slowly extended his right arm out in front of him before crossing both arms. He then brought both hands to his sides. "Henshin!" Marcus called out before snapping the deck into his buckle and he was covered in a golden light. Gold feathers fluttered about to reveal Marcus was clad in a black bodysuit, crimson arm and shin guards trimmed in gold, black torso armor with small gold claws on the bottom, a crimson V-shaped chest plate trimmed with gold, crimson shoulder pads with long, gold, feather-like protrusions and a crimson helmet with a bird motif, gold faceplate with six slits in the visor, a silver mouth plate, and a black "feather" protruding from the forehead. In his hand was a golden staff with a phoenix at the top, its wings folded over to resemble a shield and a golden hand guard that could slide up and down. This was the Guardian of the Rider War: Kamen Rider Halcyon!

Halcyon, in the middle, looked to his fellow Riders, "Ready to pass judgment?"

Ryuga and Shard nodded before the three Riders jumped into the mirror.

* * *

They jumped out of the mirror and arrived in the Mirror World's locker room. When they got out to the field, they saw a trio of bee-like humanoids.

One was a red-armored hornet, wielding needle-like daggers.

Another was a blue-armored wasp with a sword in its hand.

The last one was a yellow-armored bee that carried a bow and arrows.

Shard sighed, "I hate fighting these things..."

Halcyon smirked, "Only one thing to do, separate them and take 'em out as quick as you can! Let's waste 'em!"

Ryuga took the initiative and jumped over to the Hornet and tackled it, separating it from the others as he clawed at the monster and barraged it with punches and kicks.

_"Sword Vent!"_

The Hornet didn't stand a chance as Ryuga slashed wildly at the insect monster and it dropped its weapons.

"Time for your baptism...of Darkness!"

_"Final Vent!"_

Dragblacker roared as she ignited Ryuga's right foot with black flames. Ryuga then dashed at the Hornet and began to spin, the black flames spinning around Ryuga's body like a tornado. The spinning kick collided with the Hornet and Ryuga caught it in the tornado, pummeling the monster with brutal kicks. He kicked it another time and launched into the air.

Ryuga then jumped up high and fed the Hornet a final spinning back kick, **"Hellfire Tornado!"**

The kick connected with its head and the Hornet exploded in black flames, the remaining orb to be gobbled up by Dragblacker.

"Time to break the ice!" Shard roared as he went nuts on the Buzzstinger Wasp with his axe.

_"Strike Vent!"_

A pair of large silver, blue-striped, gauntlets with blade-like claws materialized onto Shards arms and he continued to tear the Wasp apart with no mercy. The Wasp lost its sword and Shard slid another card into his axe.

_"Final Vent!"_

A large humanoid white tiger jumped out of nowhere and decked the crap out of the Wasp as it dragged it along the field and to its Master. Shard was armed with his claws again as he dealt the monster a right uppercut to its gut and held it in the air. **"Crystal Break!"** he called out as the Wasp was flash frozen and shattered into little shards of ice.

Halcyon already had two golden, wing-shaped, sabers in his hands as he stalked closer to the Bee. "It's time for your final judgment, weakling!" Halcyon quickly drew a card from his deck, while sliding the staff's handle up, causing the "wings" to unfold, revealing three slots. After inserting the card into the middle slot, Halcyon closed his staff, eliciting a mechanical voice.

_"Final Vent!"_

A gold phoenix appeared and attached itself to Halcyon, allowing him to levitate above the ground and hover over the monster. It cawed loudly as it summoned dozens of the golden sabers around Halcyon. He pointed forward, **"Radiant Storm!"** And with that cue, the sabers rained down on the helpless Bee as it exploded in gold flames, its life orb being left for the phoenix to devour. Halcyon sighed happily, "A light snack after a job well done."

* * *

At home, Hope was startled when Shard, Ryuga, and Halcyon all jumped out from a mirror and into the living room. Shard's armor flash froze and shattered, Ryuga's armor was engulfed in flames, and Halcyon's armor was engulfed in light and disappeared in a flurry of golden feathers as Tora, Onyx, and Marcus were left in their place.

Hope whistled, "That trick will never cease to impress me."

Marcus cocked an eyebrow and turned to Onyx, "She knows about the Riders?"

Onyx shrugged, "We had to tell her two weeks ago when she was attacked. She won't tell anyone though."

Vixy crossed her arms, "Just to be sure, you two aren't any of the Riders that are trying to hunt down Onyx and Ruby, right?"

Marcus bugged, "How can you say that? I'd never hurt my Ruby-hime!"

Tora nodded, "Yeah! We all grew up together way before the Rider War kicked up again! Plus, we all promised we'd help each other to end the war."

Tiggs smiled, "It's a good thing that you guys aren't evil then. Vixy was gonna beat the daylights out of you two if you were actually going after Onyx."

Tora and Marcus then gave Onyx playful noogies as Marcus teased, "Aww, looks like our Black Ghost has got himself an admirer!"

Tora laughed, "Do I hear wedding bells?"

Onyx growled, "Get. Off!"

They let him go and Marcus made his way to the door, "Well, we gotta get ourselves an apartment if we're gonna stick around any longer, so we'll see you all in class!"

Tiggs blinked, "You're going to Prism University?"

Tora grinned, "Not yet, but we will be. Later!" And they closed the door behind them.

Hope giggled, "Those two are pretty interesting."

Onyx turned to Kagami, "Kagami."

The Spirit cringed as she floated to her Master, "Yes, Onyx-sama?"

He hugged the ghost girl, "I'm sorry for directing my anger at you. It was unnecessary and immature on my part."

She sobbed as she hugged him back, "Arigato, Onyx-sama!"

He smiled as he held up a pinkie, "Let's make a promise. I promise to help you grow to become the best Spirit in the universe."

She locked her pinkie with his, "And I promise to help bring an end to the Rider War!" Then her wrists began to glow and she now wore a pair of gold bracelets. "Wow! This is wonderful! You really meant it, Onyx-sama!"

Tiggs gasped with a smile, "Wow! Friendship bracelets!"

"Correction! These are my Interphase Terminals! With every bit of trust and respect I earn from you, Onyx-sama, I gain more abilities to serve you better!"

Ruby giggled, "Looks like Kagami-chan leveled up!"

Onyx nodded, "Sounds like whatever abilities you've gained will come in handy in the future.

**Achievements:**

**PWNed the entire Football team**

**Joined the Prism University Football Team**

**Kamen Rider Halcyon and kamen Rider Shard joined your party**

**Kagami grew to Lv. 10**

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: There you go! New Riders have shown themselves, old friends have reunited, and new bonds have been made! Marcus Kouhei is based off my friend, **Kamen Rider DIBRAVE**! The Devil Bat Ghost belongs to Eyeshield 21, not me! Hope y'all liked this one! R+R!


End file.
